Dirty Dirty Field Work'
by slappywhite
Summary: A quick and playful little Wedges scene to follow up on episode 8x15 'The Theory of Everything' Suggestive hints of "minor spoilers" for those who haven't seen the episode yet.


**DISCLAIMER** - I wish I did, but obviously I don't own CSI, nor any of the characters, affiliated with the show. So instead, I give you this little insert to enjoy!

**A/N** - A playful little Wedges scene to follow up on episode 8x15 'The Theory of Everything!'

--

Scuffing grumpily into the locker room, a tired and dirty David Hodges made his way to his locker, muttering continuously to himself about how he hated field work. Not only did he have to go out and assist Catherine at her crime scene, but because he was the anal and germaphobic lab tech, he had been hand selected by Catherine, to be the gopher - _the lab rat, both literally and figuratively_, to have to crawl in under the foundation of the house to further Catherine's investigation in case of death of the two elderly couple.

He threw open the door to his locker, unaware of the DNA tech who had managed to slip into the room just behind the cranky man, and began to unzip his police vest. He slipped it down over his shoulders, letting loose the dust that was embedded between the fibers of his shirt and vest, allowing it to drop until he caught the material on his fingertips. Dragging it around his waist until the vest was in front, David reached, securing it on a vacant hook within the confines of the narrow locker that was assigned to him by the department.

Taking a moment, the trace tech looked down over his lengthy and slender frame, studying the evidence left behind from his little field trip, then let out a defeated sigh, plopping himself down on the bench. "Field work is gross and highly overrated," He grumbled, reaching up to pull his less than black t-shirt up over his head and off. "I honestly don't know what the turn on is."

"Don't you think that's a little self opinionated, Hodges?" Wendy piped up as she sat down and looked at him, giving the trace tech the once over as he lifted his head in response to hearing her voice.

"Do you mind?" He grumbled as he gave her a quick glance sideways, then returned his gaze back upon the shirt he now held between his knees.

"Not at all." She simply replied, marveling in the wonders of his bare flesh.

"Figures!"

David stood to retrieve a fresh change of clothes from his locker, stuffing the shirt he'd been wearing, in a separate bag to take home after shift. The idea of wearing the clothing he had worn earlier out to the crime scene, was nearly making him sick. The images of the dead squirrel with the diseases and germs it could have been carrying, lying so close to him while he investigated the source of the scorched carpet, literally had his skin crawl. The fact he laid on the very ground, the dirt that most likely housed many of these germ stricken pests - menaces to society.. well, he really didn't want to finish that thought for he was sure, he'd be urging from total disgust, and in front of Wendy. Something he didn't particularly want to happen.

He closed the locker door, and made his way toward the showers situated in another room just off from the main locker area as Wendy stood to slip on her jacket, gathered up her purse and made her way toward the exit.

"Hodges?" She blurted out, stopping the man from rounding the corner as she placed a free hand on the door frame and looked intently back at him

David looked back, impatiently waiting for the young lady to continue. _This had better be important! _"What?"

A grin tugged at one corner of her mouth, as the DNA tech slowly ran her eyes up over his slender frame one last time before having her say. Her eyes narrowed, giving in to the little devil within, as she tried to hide the naughty thoughts currently racing through her mind as her grin turned smug.

"I love a dirty man!"

With that she winked then turned, leaving the once tired and dirty trace technician now confused as he watched her disappear out of site.

--

The End


End file.
